Et si le Père Noël existait
by Izaberu
Summary: Alors que Luffy s'inquiète, il crois que le Père Noël ne viendra pas les voir, il exige alors que tout le monde lui écrivent une lettre... La fin est là, j'avait dit a Noêl, mais je vous l'offre une journée avant...
1. Chapter 1: Et si le père noël existait

**Petite fic de noël, ca va nous permettre de nous mettre un peut dans l'ambiance...**

**

* * *

**

Alors que Noël approchait à grand pas, les préparatifs menaient bon train sur le Vogue-Merry. C'était leur premier Noël tous ensemble et ils désiraient tous, peut-être à part Zoro, que ce soit un Noël inoubliable.

**Luffy** : Dites…  
**Nami**; Qu'es ce qu'il y a Luffy?  
**Luffy**; Vous croyez que le père Noël va venir jusque sur notre bateau.

Tout l'équipage à part Chopper et Ussop, se retint de rire. Comment pouvait t'il croire encore que le Père Noël existait. Nami se demandait s'il fallait le lui dire. Cependant Sanji posa une douce main sur l'épaule de Nami, comprenant le silence de celle-ci, il cru bon de laisse Luffy à ses rêves. Nami a son tour compris le silence de Sanji et ne dit rien.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Zoro.

**Zoro**; Voyons Luf…

Et vlan, un coup de pied derrière la tête.

**Zoro**; Tu veut te battre blond Cook?  
**Sanji**; Tu pourrait pas apprendre à te taire parfois.  
**Zoro**; Ben justement j'ai pas eu le temps de terminer.  
**Sanji**; Peut-être que ca serait mieux que tu te taise, il à le droit à ses croyances.  
**Zoro**; Et toi tes croyances ces quoi? Emmerder les gens ou les hanter.  
**Sanji**; si je réussi à te hanter jusque dans tes rêves je ne peut être qu'heureux de pouvoir continuer ma deuxième vocation jusque dans tes songes.

Ils vinrent pour se battre, mais Nami fin rapidement à cet échange de coup par K.O. double. Un point pour notre navigatrice préférer.

**Nami**; Ca suffis, Luffy dit moi, pourquoi crois tu qu'il ne pourrait pas venir jusque sur notre bateau.  
**Luffy**; Ben pour plusieurs raisons, ont n'est des pirates, alors ont n'est méchants, il pourra peut-être pas nous trouver sur Grand Line et parce que l'ont n'est des pirates.  
**Ussop**; Ca fait que deux raisons ta répéter la première crétin, mais ne t'inquiète pas le grand capitaine Ussop, te garanti qu'il viendra, il est le Père-Noël après tout, vous saviez que je l'avait déjà rencontrer.

Alors que le discourt de Ussop, de sa rencontre avec le Père-Noël s'éternisait, Nami se remis le nez dans son livre, Zoro referma les yeux et ont entendis rapidement un ronflement venant du coin de la cuisine et Sanji se remis à ses fourneaux.

Cependant ils ne s'attendirent pas à ca, Luffy avait fait plusieurs choix peut judicieux et il venait d'en faire un nouveau.

**Luffy**; Réveille toi Zoro.  
**Zoro**; Quoi ces pas le matin encore!  
**Luffy**; J'ai pris une décision, pour être certain que le Père-Noël vienne jusque sur notre bateau, tout le monde dans l'équipage devra sans exception lui écrire une lettre, disant comment on n'a été gentil et ce que voudrait pour Noël.  
**Nami**; C'est une blague tu veut vraiment que l'ont écrive une lettre au Père-Noël?  
**Luffy**; Ouaip une chaque et elle dois être prête pour demain que l'ont puisse ensuite trouver un moyen de lui envoyer les lettres.  
**Zoro**; Ces une perte de temps.  
**Sanji**; Luffy voyons un grand garçon comme toi ne…  
**Luffy**; Ces un ordre de votre capitaine, pour que Noël soit inoubliable, il nous faut le Père Noël.

Rien ne pu le faire changer d'idée, c'était décider, il avait pris ca décision et rien visiblement ne le ferait changer d'idée. Ussop se retira immédiatement dans la chambre des garçons accompagnés de Luffy pour commencer à rédiger leurs lettres.

**Chopper**; Heu Nami?  
**Nami** : Qui à t'il Chopper?  
**Chopper** : Qu'est ce qu'il faut écrire dans une lettre adresser au père noël.  
**Nami**; Suit moi, je vais t'aider à l'écrire.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et se dirigèrent vers la cabine des filles.

Sanji n'en revenait Zoro non plus d'ailleurs, une lettre au Père Noël et quoi encore, comme s'il existait. Tout les deux lâchèrent un soupire, ils se regardèrent, se lancèrent des éclairs du regard et Zoro sorti de la cuisine, pour aller s'asseoir sur le pont.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva rapidement.

**Luffy**; Sanjiiiiiiiiii j'ai faim…  
**Sanji**; Je suis juste à côté de toi, alors tu n'a pas à crier. Ho bonjour Nami chérie.

Alors quelle rentrait dans la cuisine accompagner de Chopper et d'un Ussop encore à moitié endormi. Il ne manquait plus que Zoro.

**Luffy**; Alors qui n'a pas terminer sa lettre pour le Père Noël?  
**Nami**; Je l'ai terminer Luffy, mais j'ai tendance à croire que ces une perte de temps, disons qu'il puisse vraiment les recevoir, comment va-t-on les lui envoyer?  
**Luffy**; Ont va trouver. Ussop, Chopper vos lettres?  
**Ussop et Chopper**; oui oui.  
**Luffy**; Sanji?  
**Sanji**; Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, si ca peut te faire plaisir.  
**Luffy**; Alors y manque plus que Zoro.

A ces mots justement l'interpeller entra. Il lança quelque chose à Luffy.

**Zoro**; Tu vois ta pas a demander.

Luffy regarda la lettre de Zoro été déjà dans une enveloppe. Luffy souris de toutes ses dents comme à son habitude.

Toute la journée, Luffy gardait les lettres précieusement loin des mains curieuse d'un certain Ussop, qui voulait les lires question de rire de ses compagnons, Luffy qu'en t'à lui maintenait que c'était secret que seul le Père Noël pourrait les lire.

Le soir venu, tout le monde alla se coucher et se fut Luffy qui fut choisi pour le tour de garde.

Sur le pont calme du Vogue-Merry, sur la petite plateforme en haut du grand mat, se trouvait un garçon, endormi avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Il tenait à la main gauche, six lettres, destiner à une seule et même personne, le Père Noël, un vent léger se leva, les lettres s'échappèrent de la main du jeune garçon, toujours endormi.

Six lettres, volaient maintenant au vent…

* * *

**Voilà, une petite fic de noël, question de nous mettre dans l'ambiance, ne vous inquiéter pas ces pas terminer, je compte mettre encore 6 mini chapitre, portant chacun les mots écrits sur les lettres envoler, de chaque membre d'équipage et une conclusion dans le dernier chapitre plus ou moins long, je ne sais pas encore.**

**Dites moi ce que vous penser de cette intro pour le moment en cliquant sur le bouton en bas. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: La lettre de Luffy

**Les reviews :D:**

**Bizouille : merci pour ta review je me doutait que tu allait m'en écrire une ces gentil merci, je suis désoler de ne pas être souvent sur msn, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai y être. Mais quand j'y serai je te ferai signe.**

**Mimini: merci à toi aussi pour ta review, je suis désoler, mais parfois il peut arriver que je me soit servi d'expression québécoise qui n'est peut-être pas très compréhensible, en france, pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'en n'ai trouver plein :$ quand j'ai erlu aujourd'hui et je m'en excuse. Aussi voilà la lettre de noel pour le père noel de la part de Luffy.**

**Enjoy!**

**_...: notez que les ligne divise le moment ou ils écrivent leurs lettres et le moment ou ils parlent. :..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La lettre de Luffy.**

Alors que Luffy et Ussop s'étaient mis chacun dans un coin de la cabine des garçons, pour bien écrire leur lettre, Luffy plume à la main, papier devant lui, il se prépara à écrire les premiers mots.

**Luffy**: Cher Père Noël…

**Ussop**; Moins fort Luffy.

**Luffy**; ho désoler Ussop.

Luffy alors travailla fort pour se contenter de dire ses mots dans sa tête et les transcrire sur le papier.

Cher Père Noël, mon nom est Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. Je viens de Fushia Town, dans East-Blue vous connaissez? Ces un très beau petit village vous savez. J'ai quitter pour mon île pour devenir le seigneur des pirates, mais chu pas méchant vous savez.

J'adore la viande, mais je mangerait pas Chopper à aucun moment. J'adore mon chapeau vous savez aussi, ce que j'aime d'autre… Mes amis ca ces sur, le bateau, la neige, j'adore la neige, mais ces dommage qu'il n'y en aura pas pour noël. Nami dit que ces parce que nous sommes en plein climat primtanique… ou quelque chose comme ca, j'ai de la difficulté à me rappeler…

**Luffy**; Ussop?

**Ussop**; Quoi Luffy?

Dit Ussop désespérer.

**Luffy**; Ben tu sais le mot que Nami à dit pour dire dans quel genre de climat ont n'est?

**Ussop**; Printanier, mais ces quoi tu est en train d'écrire dans cette lettre.

**Luffy**; C'est personnel.

Alors, voilà père noël j'ai demander à Ussop, il dit que ces le mot printanier et pas celui que j'ai écrit tantôt.

Aussi, je voulais vous dire, que même si ont n'est des pirates, ont n'est pas méchants et pas sanguinaire. Nami cri beaucoup, Sanji et Zoro se battent tout le temps, tout le monde disent que tout ce que raconte Ussop ces pas vrai et Chopper, ben y fait rien de mal. Alors ont n'est pas si méchant que ca père noël.

Alors ce que je voudrais vraiment pour noël, père noël, serait de la neige, car noël sans neige, ces pas pareille et je veux que notre premier noël tous ensemble soit vraiment inoubliable.

Bye Père Noël.

P.s. j'oubliais, si vous ne pouvez pas emmener de la neige, je me contenterai de quelque morceau de viande, si vous voulez…

**À suivre….**

**Voici la lettre de Luffy, j'espère que vous apprécier :D. Des reviews sont toujours les bienvenuent...**


	3. Chapter 3: La lettre de Zoro

**Voici maintenant la lettre de Zoro.**

**Review: **

**Encore un gros merci à toi Bizouille :D Ensuite, Angel merci à toi aussi, pour ta review.**

**Encore ici, les lignes divise le moment ou ils écrivent leur lettre et celle ou il font des actions ou ils parlent simplement.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Lettre de Zoro.**

Zoro c'était assied sur le pont, armé de papier, d'encre et d'une plume légèrement flétris, par les dix milles manipulations de Zoro, qu'il lui avait prodiguer durant sa grande réflexion qui avait durer un gros dix minutes.

Il plaça le papier devant lui, pris à nouveau la plume, qui se serait sûrement sauver, si elle avait été en vie un minimum. Il trempa la plume dans l'encre, ne secoua pas sur le rebord, approcha la plume du papier, une grosse goûte d'encre alla s'étaler sur le papier, Zoro se contenta d'écrire sur le côté de la tâche.

* * *

Bon alors vieux schnock, je doute beaucoup que Luffy est vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir avant de nous demander d'écrire à un vieux croulant, qui n'existe même pas. J'ai cependant tendance à suivre les ordres du capitaine, alors tant qu'à faire.

En fait j'ai jamais cru au père noël, mais si ca peut lui faire plaisir à ce crétin ca m'ira. Alors voilà, je vais y aller franco, si vous pouvez, pour noël, faire taire le cuistot dégénérer, même si ces juste 24 heures, je vais le prendre pareille.

Aussi, il me faudrait peut-être un kit de nettoyant pour sabre, le miens deviens pas mal vide.

Je crois que ca va être tout, même si la lettre dure pas 10 pages, Luffy saura sûrement s'en contenter. Vous êtes pas d'accord vous?

Bon j'arrête là je commence déjà à plus avoir de place pour écrire, chu pas doué pour écrire moi, ces pas ma faut si un mot prend près d'un tiers de la ligne.

Zoro

* * *

Il mit la plume au sol, pris le papier et l'éventa suffisamment, pour que l'ancre sèche puis le plia et le plaça dans l'enveloppe, emporter pour sceller cette lettre plutôt étrange…

**À suivre….**

* * *

**À bientôt pour la suite...**


	4. Chapter 4: La lettre de Nami

**Voilà le 4 ième chapitre j'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 La lettre de Nami.**

Nami pris doucement sa plume fétiche, pris une feuille de sa table de travail, trempa doucement le bout de la plume, un petit coup de plume sur le rebord de la bouteille d'encre, pour éviter tout débordement de la plume.

Elle se mis à écrire tout doucement sur le papier, bercer par ca propre respiration et celle de Chopper, assied tout près d'elle.

* * *

Cher Père Noël, 

Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, j'avoue ne pas vraiment croire au père noël, mais tant qu'à écrire une lettre aussi bien le faire comme il le faut.

Alors voilà, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais été sage, mais il faut me comprendre, bien des choses se sont passé et rien ne me poussait à être sage. Cependant je crois que ce ne serait sûrement pas dur pour vous, de me procurer, un beau trésor sur un plateau d'argent?

Sinon, si même un petit trésor vous cause problème, je pourrais toujours me contenter de nouveaux livres portant sur la navigation et peut-être même un kit de cartographie, le mien deviens de plus en plus user.

Pour finir, si vous pouviez aussi apporter dans un bel emballage cadeau, une cervelle toute neuve pour Luffy, ca ne serait pas de refus, la sienne, je crains qu'elle ait manqué son dernier vidange d'huile et qu'elle ait surchauffé.

**NON MAIS, CROIRE ENCORE AU PÈRE NOËL….'**

Navré, parfois mes saute d'humeur son extrême, mais pourriez vous survivre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine avec un équipage pareille? Si vous m'offrez un voyage pour les îles du sud, d'un mois minimum loin de cet équipage, je vais croire à vous jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ces une promesse…

Nami…

* * *

**À suivre….**

* * *

**Des reviews sont toujours apprécier, pour savoir si vous appréciez cette petite fic de Noël.**


	5. Chapter 5: La lettre de Ussop

**Bizouille, merci pour ta review, en fait, la lettre de Nami se devait d'être biensûr la mieux écrit, après tout, elle est quelqu'un de plus poser et plus éduquer? que les autres. Enfin éduquer ces un bien grand mot. J'espère que tu appréciera les autres lettres.**

**Salima-chan, merci aussi à toi, du même coup, voici celle de notre menteur national, Ussop. (Pipo)**

**Bon chapitre...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 La lettre d'Ussop.**

* * *

Alors que Luffy ne cessait de faire du bruit, de rire au éclat, alors qu'il était supposer écrire une lettre au père noël, Ussop essayait de toute ses forces de se concentrer à ca composition, que lirait le grand Saint-Nicolas, le père noël…

Père noël, moi le grand capitaine Ussop, je désirerait vous demander…

**

* * *

**

**Ussop**; Luffy bon sang pourrait tu parler moins fort?  
**Luffy** : Désoler Ussop.

* * *

Alors je disait donc, j'aimerais avoir pour noël, de nouveau shurikens encore plus piquant que mes vieux, aussi une nouvelle paire de lunette de viser, après tout, à notre dernière bataille, l'une des vitres s'est briser et je ne peut malheureusement pas la réparer.

J'aurait aussi besoin de Tabasco, ma provision tire à sa fin, ensuite, un nouveau marteau, pour pouvoir réparer le Vogue-Merry, qui malheureusement, même si je ne veut pas donner raison à Zoro, il commence à être une vrai épave, alors vous comprenez qu'il n'y a que moi le grand capitaine Ussop, qui puisse le réparer convenable…

* * *

**Luffy**; Ussop?  
**Ussop**; Quoi, Luffy?  
**Luffy** : C'est quoi déjà le mot que Nami à dit quand elle nous à expliquer dans quel genre de climat ont se trouvait?  
**Ussop**; Printanier.  
**Luffy**; Ha ces ca.  
**Ussop (réfléchis)** : Mais pourquoi il voulais savoir ca alors qu'il écrit une lettre au père noël?.

* * *

Bon alors j'en était ou… Ha oui…

Alors si vous pouvez me l'emmener ce magnifique marteau, ca sera parfait, aussi, si vous pouvez me trouver quelque part, des choses qui pourraient m'être utile pour fabriquer des munitions, ca serait vraiment sympa.

Alors voilà, je vous laisse là dessus, le grand capitaine Ussop, vous dit à bientôt.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

**Reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6: La lettre de Sanji

**Bizouille hé bien voici la lettre de Sanji...**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 La lettre de Sanji.**

**Sanji** : Non mais ces quoi cette idée, une lettre, d'accord une lettre à une jolie et charmante dame, ca ne me dérangerait pas, mais la à un vieux grand père rabougris, tout de même je me demande encore parfois, pourquoi j'ai accepter de faire parti de son équipage à ce crétin élastique.  
**Sanji**; Bon qu'es ce que je pourrait écrire?

Sanji tira la chaise se trouva à la table de la cuisine, il y pris place. Il plaça une feuille de papier devant lui et se prépara à écrire.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois écrire, si ces mère noël qui lis cette lettre, hé bien mes hommages grande dame.

**Sanji**; Mais qu'es ce qui me prend? Je suis en train d'y croire, je suis en train de croire au père noël? Moi Sanji?

…

**Sanji**; Tant qu'à y être pourquoi pas, après tout, y'a rien de mal à y croire…

* * *

Alors voilà, ce que j'aimerais pour noël? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'aimerais bien, un simple petit baiser de ma déesse des îles, ma Nami chérie, même si ce n'est que sur la joue. Cependant ce que je peut demander à vous vieux grand-père bedonnant? Je ne sais vraiment pas…

Et si je vous demandait un nouveau couteau de cuisine, en fait le mien deviens de plus en plus émousser et commence à ne plus couper aussi bien qu'au tout début, il n'est pas jeune vous savez. Demander à Dame noël, pour savoir comment un bon couteau est nécessaire dans une cuisine.

Elle saura sûrement m'approuver…

Alors voilà je vais vous laisser là dessus. N'oubliez pas de donner mes hommages et salutations à votre dame noël…

Sanji…

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Elle est plus courte que toute les autres, mais ne trouvez vous pas, que cela dit tout malgré tout.**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7: La lettre de Chopper

**Tiakin:( je suis désoler, je sais je suis nulle en français, même si je me relis, mais je vais faire de plus en plus d'effort promi. Je sais que ca énerve beaucoup de monde, pas seulement toi ne t'inquiet pas, alors je vais encore plus me forcer promi :D.**

**Nouveau Chapitre ces au tour de Chopper...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 La lettre de Chopper.**

**Nami**; Alors Chopper, ce que tu dois écrire, ces ce que tu désirerait pour noël, tu sais ce qu'es noël, tu sais quel genre de chose que l'ont peut demander à noël, alors ces à cela que sert la lettre que l'on envoie au père noël.  
**Chopper**; Mais comment il va la recevoir?  
**Nami**; Ont trouvera une solution à cela dès que l'ont sera sur la prochaine île, ont trouvera sûrement. Tu pourras écrire toi-même avec tes sabots?  
**Chopper** : Oui, ca ira.

Nami donna une feuille à Chopper, puis s'assied à sa table de travaille. Chopper regarda un moment la feuille devant lui, puis d'un sourire, il se mit à écrire…

* * *

Père Noël, d'où je viens ont n'a jamais vraiment fêter noël ca sera mon premier noël, Luffy à promis que ca serait inoubliable, je suis certain que ca va être génial. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à demander.

Ce que je voudrait le plus, ces que notre premier noël tous ensemble, se passe comme tout le monde le souhaite. Luffy dit qu'il faut de la neige, mais je sais que ces impossibles, pas dans le climat où ont se trouve.

Luffy crois en vous, mais les autres ont pas l'air de croire en vous, moi je sais pas, je connaissait quelque peut votre histoire, mais pas suffisamment, pour me faire une idée, si je pouvais tout simplement avoir une preuve de votre présence, ca me suffirait.

Car je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à demander, car je suis heureux dans cet équipage et tout le monde est très gentil avec moi, tant que tout le monde est heureux ca me suffis.

Alors faites attention à vous père noël.

Tony Tony Chopper.

P.s. Es ce que les rennes ont le droit de croire au père noël?

* * *

**Nami**; Alors Chopper à tu terminer?  
**Chopper** : Oui, elle est pliée.  
**Nami**; Donne la moi je vais la mettre dans l'enveloppe.

Nami pris la lettre et la déposa dans l'enveloppe quelle ferma soigneusement puis la remis à Chopper, qui lui souhaita bonne nuit et qui se dirigea rapidement vers la cabine des garçons.

* * *

**À suivre…

* * *

**

**Je vais vous mettre le dernier chapitre, seulement le 24 décembre, il sera mis en ligne à l'heure de France, soit minuit en France, tandis qu'au Québec il sera 6h00 du soir. Pour nous mettre bien comme il faut dans l'ambiance du dernier chapitre.**


	8. Chapter 8: C'est Noël

Voici le dernier Chapitre enjoy !...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Ces Noël.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva, le gamin de caoutchouc, toujours sur la petite plateforme du grand mat, se gratta la tête, il avait mal au dos, il s'était endormi tout entortiller au sommet de se grand mat.**

Il descendit du grand mat et se mis à la recherche de son cuisinier préférer. Il descendit dans la cabine des garçons, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sanji, toujours endormi dans son hamac, alors que son capitaine mourrait de faim.

Luffy sauta sur Sanji. Sanji pris par surprise, se retrouva en deux temps trois mouvement au sol, les planches du sols étamper au visage.

**Sanji**; Non mais, Luffy, bon sang qu'est ce qui te prend?  
**Luffy**; Tu dormais encore.  
**Sanji**; À dernière nouvelle ces ce que je fait toute les nuits.  
**Luffy**; Oui mais ces le matin et ton capitaine est en train de mourir de faim.  
**Sanji**; Mourir de faim? T'en n'as des bonnes toi ce matin. Bon tant pis maintenant que je suis réveillé.

Il se leva et en profita pour projeter Zoro, Ussop et Chopper au sol.

**Sanji**; Si je dois me lever, alors tout le monde de lève.

Il sorti et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Zoro voulais rétamer le cuistot dégénérer qui lui avait couper encore une bonne heure de sommeil, Chopper, se contenta de suivre Luffy vers la cuisine, tandis que Ussop était toujours étendu au sol cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Le repas fut prêt rapidement, crêpe pour le déjeuner. Sanji ne voulant pas se casser la tête et voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de son capitaine qui lui collait au basket, car il se disait affamer, avait chercher quelque chose de rapide à faire.

Tout le monde étaient assied à la table, ils mangeaient leurs crêpes, quand Ussop remarqua quelque chose.

**Ussop** : Dit Luffy, ou sont les lettres pour le père noël.

Il leva sa main gauche devant les yeux de Ussop, afficha un grand sourire avec une crêpe dépassant des dents.

**Luffy** : Elles sont là.  
**Ussop**; Ta main est vide Luffy.

Luffy regarda sa main surprise.

**Luffy**; Mais quand je me suis endormi sur le grand mat hier soir je les avaient dans ma main gauche.  
**Nami**; Tu nous à fait écrire ces lettres et maintenant toi qui te disait le protecteur de celle-ci à la première occasion tu trouve le moyen de les perdre. Tes vraiment le pire des crétins.

Tout le monde dans l'équipage, se demandait comment Luffy avait fait pour les perdre, quoique, il arrivait même parfois à se perdre lui-même sur le bateau, alors perdre 6 pauvres petites lettres, tout était possible avec lui.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, des guirlandes multicolores décorait joyeusement les cordes du Vogue-Merry, une table avec été dressé sur le pont du bateau, avec une magnifique nappe rouge. Un gros sapin avait été décorer et installer, non loin du grand mat. À la vu de tous.

Sanji avait déjà commencé à déposer le festin de noël sur la table. Ussop terminait quelque petite décoration avec l'aide Chopper et Luffy. Nami dirigeait les opérations et Zoro se contentait d'une petite sieste.

Quand tout fut terminer du côté de Sanji, il appela tout le monde pour le joyeux repas de noël. Ils mangèrent avec appétit, Sanji s'était surpassé, une dinde énorme et magnifique se trouvait au centre de la table, il ne manquait rien à cette fête féerique, pour ce petit équipage de pirate qui voguait sur la route de tous les périls.

Quand le festin fut terminé, l'alcool coula à flot, la fête battait son train.

Durant la soirée, Zoro s'endormi vers les 23h00, dos au grand mat.

Nami qui avait fait un concours de beuverie avec Ussop, s'était endormi à son tour, à 23h15 suivi de Ussop non loin derrière elle, 23h20.

Sanji but un dernier verre de champagne et à 23h35 il alla rejoindre les autres dans un sommeil profond.

Luffy qui avait trop manger, s'endormi à son tour vers les 23h55.

Chopper étant le seul encore éveiller, il s'approcha de la figure de proue s'y assied et fixa longuement la mer, minuit, arriva...

...il entendit des grelots...

...puis de petites cloches…

Il leva la tête, un flocon de neige lui atterrit sur le nez, puis un autre, la neige se mit doucement à tomber, il se leva et se tourna vers le sapin, a l'endroit ou tout le monde s'étaient endormi, il y avait plein de boite envelopper de magnifique papier colorer, ainsi que 6 bas rouge rempli à rebord.

Il entendit à nouveau des grelots, il vit alors, au loin, un étrange traîneau voler, quiétait tirer par neuf magnifiques rennes…

Chopper ouvrit de grands yeux, il existait vraiment et noël pouvait aussi être la fête des rennes. Le sourire au lèvres, il alla réveiller tout les autres, qui surpris par la neige, qui tombaient et les nombreux présent se trouvant sur le sapin,

Comprirent, qu'il existait peut-être vraiment, le père noël, enfin un seul en était sur…

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

**Voilà terminer comment vous aimer? Dites moi comment vous avez appréciez : D en me donnant des reviews…**

**Et sur ce je vous souhaite à tous….**

**……….. : Joyeux Noël :………….**


End file.
